La Distancia
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: Cual era la distancia que separo a Mitsuba de Hijikata, ¿Hubo una distancia que hizo eso en realidad? Y de ser así, de quien fue la culpa ¿Tuya o mía? "Hijikata, déjame intentar una vez mas acortar la distancia."


**Autor: **El Chalchiuitl.

**Género: **Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que está en comillas **("")** Son recuerdos. Gintama no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Hijikata se hubiese casado con Mistuba.

* * *

**_La distancia._**

Tres bolsas, ya la lengua se le había ido al carajo luego de haber terminado la primera bolsa de arroz picante, pero bueno, que más podía hacer, se estaba dando medio gustazo allí en el tejado el solo (o eso creía, puesto que Sakata estaba a metros de donde él estaba) como se había partido en medio llanto, y ahora como hacía para seguir sacando el dolor que le estaba comprimiendo las entrañas como una tenaza.

El solo quería que la mujer que quería fuera feliz, y ahora, ahora ella estaba…

Apretó los labios, y la bolsa de frituras picantes se deslizo lentamente de sus manos cayendo al suelo, apenas si se movió y trato de poder apoyarse en el barandal. Pero siendo sinceros aquello era imposible, costillas fracturadas, laceraciones y una pierna hecha mierda. Eso Toushi, tremendo samurái.

–Mitsuba –y como quien no quiere la cosa susurro el nombre suavecito, como si decir aquello le robara la vida. Pero que decía, si a ella de verdad la había querido.

Quizás nunca lo superaría.

–Toushi. –Kondou le llamo despacio y neutro, el mencionado apenas si se movió. –Gintoki ¿Qué haces allí? –

– ¡Lárguense los dos cabrones!

Silencio.

Silencio porque Toushi no quería decir más nada, porque hasta Gintoki sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada y Kondou, Kondou entendía muy bien lo que era amar.

–Solo… –la voz se le hizo un hilo delgado –Solo déjenme.

Su voz sonó como un trueno, Kondou suspiro, su mente se fue divagando cuando Toushi era solo un jovencito y Okita, Okita un niño amargado y pendenciero. En realidad ellos seguían siendo esas personas.

_ " __ –Vaya con él, Kondou-san –Okita, trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas inútilmente, se había negado a que colocaran la sábana blanca sobre su hermana. Mitsuba era demasiado hermosa para permitir aquello. –Es lo que ha querido hacer desde hace un rato ¿No, Kondou-san?_

_–__Sougo –_

_–__Yo estoy bien, mi onee –san ya está bien –el joven deslizo su mano por los dedos de su hermana que ya rozaban el frio. –El… no es que me importe, pero de qué sirve un vice comandante con la vista borrosa._

_–__Sougo –Kondou coloco su mano pesada sobre el hombro de Okita, y después de tanto tiempo, el comandante sintio de nuevo aquel inocente niño. –Mitsuba, te crió muy bien._

_–__Kondou-san."_

Kondou sintio luego de muchos años, la soledad de nuevo en Hijikata Toushiruo.

* * *

Nadie había dicho nada. Nadie el Shinsengumi se había atrevido a decir algo. Okita se reservó las palabras y guardo su luto en mutismo y Kondou mejor actuó como un adulto, y opinaba lo necesario.

Fue luego del entierro de Mitsuba Okita, Sougo había recibo todas las pertenecías de su hermana en el cuartel, tres cajas, no era mucho en realidad. Fotografías amarillentas, polvorientas, agrietadas y una que otra arruinada por la humedad. Okita sabía que Hijikata guardaba una extraña curiosidad por aquellas cajas, una en especial que estaba sellada con total recelo. Le había bromeado con regalarle la ropa de su hermana para esas noches de soledad. Por primera vez en su vida sintio algo similar al terror ante la mirada de odio que Hijikata le había dado.

Sabia también, que Hijikata no se había acercado al sepulcro de Mitsuba por respeto a ella y a él. Pero el mismo podía decir que aquello le había hecho sentir algo ¿Mal? No importaba, que era en realidad. La verdad era sobre la caja sellada. Había dejado aquella caja en el cuarto de Hijikata, no con esperanzas de que aquel maldito curioseara. Solo era un recuerdo de ella. Solo eso, solo eso podía compartir de Mitsuba con el maldito de Hijikata.

Y eso era.

Hijikata pasaba a veces tardes y noches enteras observando aquella caja, la abría y cerraba en un extraño ritual que el mismo no entendía. El contenido eran cartas, cartas sin remitente, cartas sin enviar.

¡Claro que las había abierto! Por eso se sentaba a observarlas, observarlas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–Hijikata-san –leyó. –Volví a Edo, a veces siento los pulmones arder, duelen, pero se soporta, Sougo-chan siempre envía medicamentos, pero nunca un mensaje de ti y pienso ¿Hijikata-san, me odias en realidad? A pesar de la distancia, me gusta observarte por las calles… Tu vicio no me hace feliz. Espero poder estar contigo algún día. –sus dientes tronaron.

Cartas, cartas escritas a él.

Se sintio una vil cucaracha. Nunca había podido negar que había veces que sentía que era observado, pero, ¿creer que era Mitsuba?, se sintió terrible. Se había alejado de ella para protegerla de esa ciudad, del peligro ¡Esa maldita mujer necia! Esa mujer. Observo el cigarro y lo apago. Solo por esos momentos trataría de detenerse.

–Hijikata-san –leyó nuevamente. –Me sorprende lo adulto que te vez, mi corazón se emociona de ver lo honesto y valiente que eres. A veces me atemoriza que te des cuenta que visito Edo solo para verte un rato. He tratado de ver a Sougo, pero si lo veo... sé que no podrá resistir a correr hacia el ¿Cuidas de él? Hijikata-san, quizás la distancia se acorte algún día. Hoy mis pulmones están mejor.

No podría nunca entender la cronología de aquellas cartas, primeramente porque no había fechas escritas. Algunas solo tenían párrafos. Otras eran largas y llenas de sentimiento. Algunas solo anhelaban más de lo que él quiso darle a ella.

Hace una semana había leído todas las cartas, menos una.

Una en especial que curiosamente si tenía fecha, no supo ni como ni cuando pero, había decidido que era momento de hacerlo. iba leer la misterios carta.

–Hijikata-san –leyó, carraspeo la garganta, sentía algo raro venir –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Sougo-chan está bien? Estoy feliz y triste a la vez. Yo, iré a vivir a Edo dentro de poco, Me gustaría poder verte, a solas. Quisiera hablarte de muchas cosas Hijikata-san, aun he querido seguirte, sé que no deseas eso… pero me gustaría intentarlo solo una vez más. Hijikata-san, me casare en unos días, quizás no está bien pero, así podre verte... a lo lejos y en los brazos de otro hombre ¿Esta mal, soy una egoísta? No me odies, ¿Hijikata-san no deseas tu acortar la distancia? Yo quiero intentarlo una vez más… Hoy mi cuerpo está muy bien.

Tenía fecha por esa razón, Mitsuba planeaba fingir demencia de sus escapadas a Edo, sonrió de medio lado, vaya mujer más astuta. Guardo en silencio aquellas cartas y se dirigió al patio.

–Muere Hijikata-san, muere. –negó frenéticamente ignorando olímpicamente las practicas extrañas de Okita.

Y mientras caminaba una botella que había tomado se su habitación danzaba su contenido a cada paso del hombre. Pensó en las veces que vio a Mitsuka en su juventud, Mitsuba, su Mitsuba. Mordió su lengua, ella nunca pudo ser suya en verdad.

Camino sobre la tierra y la hierba húmeda, sus pies acariciaron aquella sensación y cerro los ojos. Bebió un trago de awamori* y vacío la botella entera sobre las cartas que yacían en la caja y encendió un cigarro.

–Mitsuba, nunca quise acortar la distancia –sonrió cansadamente –Solo quise protegerte… No ha salido bien ¿No?

Lanzo el cigarro sobre las cartas y sonrió nuevamente. La distancia estaba en las cartas, en las cartas que nunca se atrevió ella a mandar. Las llamas llenaron la caja mientras el sonido de los grillos inundó el lugar.

–Mitsuba –encendió otro cigarro y exhalo el humo suavemente observando el cielo –La distancia se acabó cuando me fui y acepte que te amaba.

* * *

**N/A: **primera historia de Gintama, espero no la última.

**(*):** Es un tipo de sake cuya destilación puede prenderse en llamas.


End file.
